A lovelY derisivE tO dooM
by marshy-chan
Summary: Of what could have happened... [one-shot]


**Disclaimer: **I, marshy-chan, do not own:

Inuyasha© Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise 2009

**Claimer:** I, marshy-chan, do own:

My own words and ideas.

******. . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . **

**;; - A lovelY derisivE tO dooM - ;;**

((_a beautiful contempt to fate_))

**. . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . **

_Wait…_

_…What?_

Kagome sat there in flummoxed quiet. Everything seemed to a halt as she gazed at the barely legible font; etched onto a now yellowed scroll, lying innocently on her lap.

Before she entered the shine's storage room, her grandpa had warned her not to smudge her hands all over the fragile, ancient rice paper. Her finger came across the page, a millimeter away from actually coming into contact with the faded ink.

She had told her mother not to fetch her if she missed dinner; she knew that research was going to be time-consuming. And she was correct.

Kagome hadn't realized that outside the crickets were chirping, the owls hooting and the fireflies blinking with soft glows. She could only attempt to focus on the room she was in. She pretended for a moment that she was going to be okay, staring blankly at the indents in the old wall.

However, it wasn't fooling her body. Her heart rate accelerated, her breath shortening and her blood pressure rising. Her stomach twisted and knotted; her chest caged in a million butterflies. The hand that was resting on the floor started to mildly shake.

"This… This can't be—" She choked on her words, a flash of emotion going across her disbelieving, dark eyes, "how _accurate_?"

_Just how _accurate _can this recording be? And who was the one to write it down? How did the Sunset Shrine come to possess it?_

Those three questions echoed in her mind. Quickly she returned to the paper, rereading the whole thing before finally resting her eyes on the one line that filled her with dread.

She transformed: teeth clenching, mouth pursing, nostrils flaring, ears ringing, and sapphire orbs going wide in terror.

Without even thinking, she discarded her fate written on the pages, flinging it away from her horrified being. It banged against the opposite wall before sliding down to rest ten feet from where she was originally sitting cross-legged. Now she was leaning on her knees, hands flat out to support her body as her raven locks curtained her face.

"Why?" The word was whispered out, almost inaudible, and it trembled.

_You idiot. You _know_ why. You know how too. You also know when. _Her stomach flipped uncomfortably. _Oh Gods._

She wanted to run away, she wanted to hide, she wanted helped…She wanted to _live_.

"Mama…" Naturally she would call for her mother. She was always there to protect her, to make the bad go away. She wasn't going to say _his_—

"Inuyasha." And Kagome instantly felt frantic. What would Inuyasha think? Would he allow her back into his time? Did he even care? At this, she had no answers.

What about Sango, Miroku and Shippo? What will happen to them when she—

They would most likely keep searching for jewel shards.

Would they miss her? She was fairly confident in saying yes. She knew she would be devastated if any of _them_ were injured, let alone…

Kagome shook her head, hair swaying across her face in her denial.

_Is this... is this my fate? My destiny? My doom? _

Echoing over and over.

_Am I really... going to- _

_Yes. _A small voice burned at the back of her mind. _Yes. _

_Why? _She couldn't help but question. _Why did it have to come to this? _

_I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. _

"Kagome!" She heard Souta call.

Her frantic thoughts halted all at once at the sound of her brother's voice. And she suddenly felt calm. Grounded. Loved.

_This was real this was real this was real._

But at the same time-

Panic. Worry. Determination...

_It won't happen. It won't happen. It won't happen. _

... Acceptance to the fact that it _wasn't going to happen._

Because Kagome would do anything to protect the ones she held dearly to her heart.

She wouldn't allow it.

She wasn't about to let that prophecy come true. No matter what.

And as she left to go answer her brother near the house, she wasn't scared. She wasn't nervous.

But she wasn't about to forget what she just read.

She was going to make her own decisions, her own future.

No matter what they were going to be _fine_.

.

.

.

Too bad for her.

The words she had just read were already melting, wavering into a new outcome. A new future. A new past.

.

.

.

_The Shikon Miko perished along with the ones she loved during a battle against the spider._

.

.

.

Kagome Higurashi was going to give herself up to let her family be happy_._

Ink morphing, changing into a different tale. A beautiful tale. All because of a sacrifice.

.

.

.

_The Shikon Miko perished along with the spider in the arms of the ones she loved._

**********. . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . . . . . . . . . ****. . . . . **

**marshy-chan: **Um... Hi. That was depressing...  
I found this one-shot hiding in a random folder, and I was like:  
"Hey, why not touch it up and then publish it?" :D  
So, I hope you enjoyed, and understood.

See ya later~


End file.
